Stolen Kisses
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: after the anime ends. Anzu has been invited to a costume party. Kaiba, Jonouchi, and Yami, the three most handsome single men in in japan are going to be there and one of them is interested in her, but which is it? will he reveal his feelings? please rea


A/n: okay I have no excuse for this little romance one shot except I've been watching too many movies lately. Those movies where the guy never admits that he likes the girl until the end of the movie. Namely 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' 'Thinks' come on Will; you know you like the girl, just tell her!  

(---) Is a pause in dialog and the roses divide my paragraphs. 

@'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      Stolen kisses.

   Anzu sighed to herself. 

How had she gotten dragged into going to this party?

To top the oddness of a costume party in the middle of July she had only met this man once.

He was a friend of Yugi's and Yugi and the gang were going so she didn't turn down the purple puppy eyes when he had asked her to come.

But there was something she hadn't thought of.

Among the singles invited were Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi Katsuya, and Yami. 

She smiled in amusement as Yugi came out of the game shop in a prince costume.

She giggled as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Princess Anzu, may I escort you to the dance this evening?"

He originally was going as the Dark Magician, but then Anzu told him she was going as a princess and he'd hung up mumbling something about not having enough money.

They were all twenty-one now and she felt silly in a costume but she kind of liked the idea of Yugi being her prince for the night.

This party had been planned for a month but only Yugi seemed to know why it was in July and why everyone was dressing up.

Yugi's new friend, Akina, had enough money to make Kaiba look like a poor man and the three had actually gone to collage together for about a year after high school. 

Yugi seemed a bit sad as they walked toward a destination only he knew of, and Anzu felt compelled to talk to him.

"Yugi---"

He looked up and smiled brightly.

"Yes Anzu?"

Anzu frowned, after this many years she could see straight through him and knew his smile and chipper voice was a façade.

"What are you so sad about?"

He looked down and mumbled something under his breath.

She sighed again and decided to drop it since she knew he wouldn't say. 

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      They arrived at a large house that had just been built. 

Now she knew it was a house warming party but she still had no clue why it was a costumed event or why Yugi was upset. 

He left her momentarily to talk to Akina who was dressed as a Prussian king, so she leaned back against the wall of a large dance room. 

She saw the three singles talking together across the room and thought it odd that Egyptian high-priest Jonouchi hadn't decked Egyptian high-priest Seto yet. 

Pharaoh Yami looked up as he felt eyes on him and smiled at her. 

He leaned closer to Seto. 

"She's here." 

He looked up and met her gaze for half a second before he turned back to Yami. 

"This should be interesting." 

Yugi and his friend walked up to the group. 

Jonouchi patted Yugi's shoulder. 

"If he doesn't pull it off you'll have a chance." 

Yugi looked down and sighed. 

"He'll pull it off I'm sure." 

Seto looked over at Yugi. 

" You said yourself if she's happier this way than you'll be happy for her." 

He nodded. 

"I will---I just need some time to get over her is all." 

Akina looked over at him with a warm smile. 

"I think you'll be okay Yugi, just remember, he loves her." 

Yugi nodded and walked away. 

Jonouchi was next, followed by Seto, then Yami, and finally Akina. 

Anzu stared in shock, as Kaiba not only approached her but with an outstretched hand and smiling. 

Seto had grown up quite a bit in the last five years and he was neither as hard headed nor as hot tempered as he had been. 

Anzu had always found him attractive and now that his snobbish attitude was gone she liked him even more. 

"Anzu, will you dance with me?" 

She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and they spun out onto the floor in a waltz. 

"You looked so bored I had to step in, I hope you'll forgive me." 

She smiled as she looked into his eyes. 

" Forgive you? I'll thank you." 

He chuckled slightly and spun her out into the garden. 

She hardly realized they were walking in a large rose garden with only the moon and tiny tea candles to light their way. 

They found a bench and sat down, each admiring the roses all around them. 

Seto picked one, a deep crimson, and gently laid it in her hands. 

"I don't think they'll miss one. Anzu---I'd like to tell you something that I've been meaning to say for a while. You see I---" 

He stood suddenly as they heard footsteps approach. 

"Stay here, I'll see who it was." 

With a sudden but soft kiss to her palm he left her in silence. 

It wasn't but a moment that she was alone before Akina walked up to her from the other direction. 

" I see Seto gave you one of my roses. It compliments you're lips nicely." 

She smiled slightly. 

"How did you know it was Seto?" 

He smiled softly and took her hand. 

He had taken the hand that held the rose and she flinched as one of the thorns cut into her thumb. 

"I'm terribly sorry Anzu is there something I can do? Is it bleeding?" 

She smiled and shook her head, slightly frightened and wondering if he'd done it on purpose. 

Before she could confront him however, Seto came back.

He released her hand and walked away without another word, Seto staring after him. 

He turned to Anzu and smiled softly, reaching out his hand to her.

"Would you like to continue dancing?"

She smiled and nodded and he led her back onto the dance floor.

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   They hadn't been dancing long, when the lights flickered. 

Everyone stopped as they flickered again. 

Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness and Anzu felt herself being whisked away from Seto. 

She reached out and touched the fabric of this persons costume and found it to be Yugi's friend. 

She screamed as someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. 

"Calm down, it's just me." 

She heaved a deep breath when she heard Jonouchi's voice but before she would talk, she felt a small hand take hers. 

"Yugi? Is that you?" 

There was silence for a moment but then she heard his voice speaking softly. 

"I was worried when the lights went off, are you okay?" 

She sighed. 

"Ya, Jonouchi scared me, by the way can you let go now please?" 

Jonouchi laughed. 

"Sure, sorry Anzu." 

Suddenly a gloved hand took hers and pulled her away from her friends. 

It led her out, back into the garden but clouds obscured the moon and most of the candles had gone out. 

She saw the figure that was pulling her. 

"Who---?" 

He stopped her with a kiss. 

She pulled away and tried to run but he still had her hand and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

Her voice shook as she spoke. 

"Who are you?" 

The soft yet deep voice sounded familiar. 

"Someone who's known you for many years and has fallen quite in love with you." 

She shivered as a one hand traced her chin so he could kiss her again. 

She closed her eyes, nearly fainting but turned to face him. 

Another attempt to leave only resulted in him pulling her closer. 

"I want to know who you are." 

She took a shaking breath and stepped back as he tried to kiss her again. 

"Very well." 

He removed the hood that was hiding his face and she stared in shock. 

Yami stood before her with a smile. 

"Yami? But I don't understand." 

He looked down into her eyes and brushed his hand across her cheek. 

"What is there to understand? All I'm saying is that I love you. The question is, do you love me?" 

Anzu stared into his eyes for a moment. 

Her words were whispered as she spoke. 

" Yami---I love you." 

He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear before kissing her softly. 

As they kissed, the lights in the house returned and he looked into her eyes. 

"Will you dance with me---my sweet love?" 

She shook her head and he looked hurt. 

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. 

"I just want to stand right here in your arms. You stole some kisses, now it's time for me to steal them back." 

He smiled again and closed his eyes as she kissed him again.

@'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Anzu walked home with Yugi. 

There was silence between the two until Yugi spoke suddenly. 

"It was all a set up." 

She glanced over at him. 

"What was?" 

He looked down. 

"Seto and Akina in the garden, Jonouchi pulling you to him, it was all set up so Yami could tell you. We all knew where we were supposed to be. You didn't stop at a random spot on the floor. Mokuba was controlling the lights, Jonouchi was placed close to you and the rest of the room was in on it too. We rehearsed for weeks" 

She stopped and turned to him. 

"Why are you telling me?" 

He looked up at her with a glint of tears in his eyes. 

"Because I love you too! I always have, but you love him!" 

He looked down. 

"But it doesn't matter anyway. I'm leaving for Tokyo with Akina in a few months. He's offered me a job, a good job that pays a lot and I still get to duel. I know you'll be happy with him Anzu, much more happy than if you were with me. I just want to one thing before I let you go."  

She looked into his eyes and was taken completely off guard as he kissed her. 

She tried to speak but he shook his head. 

"I want it to end with that. Just forget that it happened." 

And he walked away. 

She stood there in complete shock as she watched him disappear into the darkened street. 

She suddenly felt arms come around her from behind, and a soft kiss to her ear. 

She smiled and closed her eyes. 

He turned her to face him and kissed her gently once more before holding her closely. 

"Yami---will he be okay?" 

His voice was quiet and he nodded. 

"He'll be fine. I know a girl that's waiting for him in Tokyo, he just hasn't seen her yet." 

She looked up into his eyes. 

"Who?" 

Yami gave an amused smile and brushed his cheek against hers to whisper to her. 

"Akina has a sister who's madly in love with the duel king, once they meet it will last forever, just like you and me. Come on, I'll walking you home." 

She nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her once more before they continued on in silence. 

The end!

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd I tell you? It's Anzu Yami mush! Can't help it they're just so cute together! Well I hope you liked and please review! Ja!         


End file.
